Forever High
by giraffesplaycello
Summary: Percy Jackson, Leo Valdez, and all the other Heroes Of Olympus characters are mortals in this story. They all go their different ways to boarding school Forever High.
1. Chapter 1: Dorm 1A

**Ok! So here we go. Am I doing this right? So this is my first Fanfiction. Please review on how to make it better, or if I am doing something wrong. So I imagine all of the people being around fifteen. **

**Chapter 1:**

**Percy Pov:**

As I walked up the steps to my new boarding school, I decided that he was going to be happy. I wasn't going to think about my single mom working just so she could send me to boarding school. While I was in class, she would probably be making blue cookies alone.

It was Monday, and the boarding school was letting this be a day without classes. We would be getting settled into our dorms, making friends, checking out the classrooms, and asking lots of questions.

I went up to the front desk and found he was assigned to dorm 1A. When I got to my room, there was already a boy there. He had thick blond hair and deep blue eyes. Overall, he was good looking. The boy introduced himself.

"Hey, dude! I'm Jason. Jason Grace."

"Hi, I'm Percy Jackson."

Jason seemed nice enough. He had grey comforters, with swirly black lines going over it. He had a few Greek Mythology posters hung up. One had Zeus on a giant throne on a cloud in the sky. Another had a white oval that said SPQR on it. I think that was in a few Roman stories. I would have to ask Jason about that.

I love Greek myths. I was excited to talk to Jason about them.

**Jason Pov:**

I instantly liked Percy. I knew we would be friends. The dude wasn't messy, but he wasn't clean either. He respected my space. I appreciated that. Percy had black hair, really black hair and green eyes.

As I finished setting up, Percy set up his comforters. It was blue, the blue you would see if you were looking out at an ocean. There were some black wave lines, just like the black swirls on my comforters. Percy seemed to like Greek and Roman mythology too. His bag had Poseidon (Or was that Neptune?) on it. He also was wearing a shirt that said "Its a mythology thing. You wouldn't understand." on it.

"Do you have any siblings?" Percy asked.

"Yeah. Her name's Thalia. She's also going to this school."

"Cool. I don't have any siblings. I've always wanted one."

"Well dude, Thalia has her ups and downs. Some days I can't handle her. Somedays I'm so glad I have her."

Percy smiled at me. Yes, I believe we are going to be friends.

**There was the first chapter. I hope you liked it, please review even if you are reading this at a later time. The next chapter is going to be way longer.**


	2. Chapter 2: Dorm 1B

**Ok so this is the second chapter of my first story, Forever High. It might be a little OOC, I just wanted to emphasize the similarities and differences between Annabeth and Piper Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I am not Rick. I do not own any of the characters in this chapter.**

I got to my new school a little late. I had been up all night charting the stars. It was okay because we didn't have classes today. A few people were still walking up the steps. I tried to run, but failed because of my heavy luggage.

"You're sure you don't want help, sweetie?" My dad asked skeptically. I was determined to prove to him that I wasn't a baby anymore.

"I'm sure, dad." I said. I hoped I sounded confident. I forced myself to hide my feelings and skipped up the steps. The architecture on this building was amazing. It had columns, which gave it an old look. It also had a few towers. The building reminded me of Hogwarts. The front desk had a long line, so I was glad to see I wasn't that late.

There was a girl in front of me in line. She had brown hair that went down to her shoulders in a braid. She must have known that I was there and turned around. Her eyes were blue. No, wait, they were grey. Green? Her eyes seemed to change colors. She was beautiful, stunning. She wore only a simple yellow t-shirt and jeans.

"Hey, I'm Annabeth Chase." I said. The girl smiled genuinely.

"I'm Piper McLean. Nice to meet you."

"Are you excited? The architecture of this building is so amazing! Do you like classes?" I asked, then mentally face palmed. Of course, I had just met a new friend, and I asked about classes. She didn't seem to mind.

"Yeah. I like classes, though some days I just want to stay in bed," she joked. I smiled.

"Oi! Can you get moving up there?" Someone shouted from the back of the line. We had been so deep in discussion we didn't notice we were second in line now.

We moved up and the person currently at the desk went away. Piper stepped up. I wanted to hear what they were saying, but didn't want to intrude. After about a minute of me trying not to look at them, Piper turned away from the lady and faced me.

"Hey, I was assigned to dorm 1B. Want me to wait for you?" I smiled and nodded. She motioned from me to the desk lady. "Go on ahead." I chuckled and went to the lady.

"Name?"

"Annabeth Chase"

"Ok, sweetie. Just give me a minute to work my magic," she said. She winked, then typed away at the computer. "Ok, Annabeth." she mumbled under her breath while humming. "Annabeth." she stated louder. "Your dorm is room 1B." I wondered where I had heard that before. "Take this," she handed me a packet. "It has your schedule, rules, dorm room, important days, and some other important things." I nodded and walked over to Piper.

"So…." She said enthusiastically.

"So what?" I asked absentmindedly.

"What dorm did you get assigned to?"

"1B"

"Yay! We're roomies!" She squealed. Roomies? Roomies! Piper and I were in the same room!

Piper Pov:

When Annabeth and I got into the room, we both rushed to the opposite bed. I guess we won't have to draw straws. Annabeth set up lots of stuff with owls. She apparently really like architecture and had a whole bag full of sketches and pencils and other stuff.

"So, do you like movies?" She asked me. I gulped. Here it comes.

"Yeah. My dad is kind of big for movies."

"Oh. Mine isn't." She didn't get what I meant. My dad didn't just like movies. He was in them.

"My dad is… Uh… Well-"

"Spit it out, girlfriend!" Annabeth interrupted jokingly.

"My dad is Tristan McLean." Annabeth shrugged.

"That's cool. He's a good actor." Annabeth didn't care. Annabeth didn't care!

Finally someone who didn't care who my dad was!

I smiled from ear to ear. She looked at me strangely.

"Piper, are you ok?"

"Yeah." I reassured her. "I'm fine. I'm just so glad that we're roomies!"

Annabeth smiled. "Yeah, so am I. Hey, wanna hang out at the French-Fry-A-Fi tonight? I hear it's the best restaurant here."

"Sure! I think that will be fun."

"So, Piper…"

"What?"

"I've never really had a friend like you… Man, that sounds pathetic."

I laughed. "No it doesn't. I'm a pretty good friend." I joked.

She chuckled. "Well, what I wanted to ask you was-"

"What?" I interrupted.

We both fell to the floor laughing.

"Ok," she said wiping tears from her eyes. "Ok. So I wanted to know if you saw any cute boys."

I looked at her strangely. I hadn't seen Annabeth as a girl who would be like that.

"Ugh." She groaned. "See! I try to be a normal girl, talk about boys with her friend, and this happened. We are so undeniably tomboys!"

I chuckled. "No."

Her head tilted slightly sideways and she looked at me quizzically. "What?"

"No. I didn't see any cute boys. I had just gotten there and then you showed up and we talked the whole time."

"True, True." Annabeth said. "Wanna go check out the classrooms?" She asked excitedly. I groaned.

"Annabeth! We just got here! Today we're supposed to relax!"

"No! Today we are supposed to get to know our school. And classrooms are a very important part of our school!"

So are our beds!" I exclaimed, and dug my head into my pillow.

"Piper!"

"Annabeth!"

We eyed each other warily.

After a few minutes of silence, I couldn't stand it anymore.

"Fine! You win! We'll go out and study the classrooms." I said grouchily.

Annabeth smiled. "Mwahaha!" She laughed loudly. I chuckled.

This year was either going to end in total chaos, or total fun. With Annabeth right now, I don't know the difference between the two.

**Ok! So, news. First, check out my friends** **fanfiction,** _**riptidedauntlessgryffindor**_**, she is amazing at writing.**

**Second, I just want to say that I update every Wednesday, in case you didn't know.**

**Third, review on what I can improve on! Even if you are reading this at a later time, its ok.**

**I will just be doing two people for a little while, but next chapter I am adding in my own character.**


	3. Chapter 3: Dorm 2A

**I'm really sorry for not updating on this story soon er. This is also a short chapter and it's not very good. I just wanted to give something. Hopefully, I will update sooner next time.**

My hands played with a paperclip, intertwining the ends until they looked like an empty yin and yang symbol. Huh. If I put it on a necklace, it would be a good gift for my girlfriend. My imaginary girlfriend.

"We're here! Get out of the car, you lazy rat," my babysitter Tia Callidia screamed at me. I put the paperclip in my pocket and dragged my bags out of the car. She raced away as soon as I was out. The car door was still open. I walked ahead.

I checked in with the desk and and saw a couple cute girls talking in the corner of the lobby. I walked up to them and saw that one girl was especially cute.

She had long brown hair in a circlet and beautiful dark almond eyes. Her complexion was fair and she was wearing a yellow dress that made her look sun kissed. She was gorgeous.

I walked up to the group of girls and stood the sun kissed girl.

"Why hello, ladies!" I said, looking around at the girls. Almost all the girls faces showed disgust- except for one girl. The gorgeous girls face was curious.

One of the girls said with sass, "What are _you_ doing here?"

"Why, I just wanted to thank you, for being _ever so_ polite." I retorted. I then walked away, and tried not to look back at the gorgeous girl.

I looked for room 2A, but I accidentally got lost. Accidentally on purpose.

I ended up in the girls hallway. Oops! After wandering for a bit, a door opened. A girl came out grinning from ear to ear.

She had chin length, very thick blonde hair and big green eyes that sparkled. She noticed me.

"Hi! I'm just going to get coffee for me and my new best friend and roommate!" The door she had just come out of made a sound. The door had just been locked. She seemed oblivious.

"So, what's your name- wait! Your a boy! This is the girls hallway." I was at a loss for words.

"I… Uh-"

"Don't worry! I won't tell anyone. I hate tattletales." Her face scrunched up at the thought.

"Um… Me to?" I said questionably.

"Great! We've got a lot in common. What's your name?" She said sticking out her hand. "Mine's Tarah North."

I shook her hand unsurely. "Um, nice to meet you Tarah. I'm Leo Valdez."

"So, Leo Valdez, how did you end up in the girls hallway?"

"I was really looking for something to do."

"Well, you met me. Wanna do something? I think my besty wants to be alone." She then leaned over to my ear and whispered, "Girl stuff."

"Uh… Maybe later." I said. I didn't really want to hang out with her. Normally I would jump at a chance to hang out with a girl, but not this time. This girl was so energetic it creeped me out. "But I need to go to my dorm right now."

Beckendorf Pov:

I set up my tools on the fold-up table I had brought in. There was a hardware store in town, where I could buy wood, metal, and other supplies. I love making things.

A boy walked in with scruffy black hair and twinkling brown eyes that practically screamed, "Don't mind me, I'll just make trouble over here!" He glanced around the room, and his eyes landed on my tools. His jaw dropped.

"Oh! I'm sorry. I love building stuff, and I thought you might want the desk, so-"

"Shut. Up." He interrupted.

"Excuse me?" I said to him. Was I stuck with a jerk for a roommate?

"I'm sorry," he apologized. "I just couldn't believe my eyes. Is that really a Deluxe Extra Toolbox?"

I looked at my toolbox. "Yeah." I smiled. "Yeah it is."

"You have GOT to let me use this!"

"Maybe. What's your name?" He smiled a toothy grin a me.

"Leo. Leo Valdez. You?"

"Beckendorf."

"No last name?"

"I'm not ready to tell you that, my little apprentice.'

His face darkened. "Apprentice?" he growled. "I might have something to teach you, you little… little… noob!"

I rolled my eyes. "Noob?" I laughed. He joined in.

Yes, I think this year will be very interesting.

**Again, I'm sorry. Please review though. Yes, this story is going somewhere. Also, please check out my other story, Heroes of Who.**


	4. Chapter 4: Dorm 2B

**I'm sorry for Calypsos last name. It doesn't mention it ANYWHERE! Since her father is Atlas, well, see for yourself.**

**Calypso Pov:**

My new friends and I were talking about going to that restaurant French-Fry-A-Fi when this dude comes up and puts his arm around me! The nerve of him! I bet he's one of those jocks that goes around thinking he deserves every girls attention. I mean, he he wasn't even that handsome! I guess he was kind of cute, but in an annoying, kind of scrawny way.

I walked to my room after talking to my friends for a little while.

Once I got into the girls hallway, I saw the guy who was hitting on me. He was talking to another girl. Talk about a player! He walked away, and I had to hide to keep him from seeing me.

After I didn't hear his footsteps anymore, I walked to my room. I was in dorm 2B. The room was bare. Good thing I was here. I immediately started to take my blanket out of my duffel bag when a girl walked in. She had long brown hair and stunning blue eyes.

"Hi!" She said smiling. Then she saw the mess I had made while trying to organize my stuff.

"Oh."

I blushed. "Sorry about the mess. I actually am really organized, but I had to take some stuff out of my bag to get some other stuff out…" My voice trailed off.

The girl looked relieved. "Oh, I didn't mean to be rude. I just… Just like things nice and pretty, I guess."

I smiled. I liked to get my hands dirty, but I could tell where she was coming from. At home, I made a garden. After lots of hard work, it was nice and pretty.

"So… What's your name?"

She looked embarrassed. "Oh, my name? Selena Beauregard. Yours?"

"Calypso Atlas."

"Have you been around yet?"

"No."

"Oh. On your way here, did you say anyone good looking?"

"Huh?"

"Boys." She rolled her eyes. "Clueless," she said jokingly. I smiled.

When she said "boys" I thought of the hispanic boy who had come up to our group. I had thought I hated him, but then he was on my mind. He _was_ good looking. I wish I knew his name.

"Are you thinking about one?" She squealed. I guess I zoned out.

"Oh! Um… No?" My effort to hide behind my pillow was in vain. She took it out of my hands.

"C'mon! Spill!"

"Noooooo!"

"Please?" She said making a pouty face.

I groaned. There was no way she was going to let me go anywhere without telling.

"Fine. I don't know his name, but he's kind of cute, I guess. I think he's a player though. He came up to my group and flirted with us, and just before I saw him flirting, at least I think he was flirting, with another girl in this hallway."

Her jaw dropped. "The girl's hallway?" I nodded solemnly.

"Well, wanna go out later? If we see him, you can point him out to me and I'll investigate." She giggled. I felt like she had played matchmaker before. "I'm very good at investigating."

**Silena Pov:**

I liked Calypso Atlas. She seemed organized enough, and she confessed who she was crushing on. It made it easier to match up people if I know who they're interested.

But then I saw an evil sparkle in Calypso's eyes. I've done this before. I knew she was going to ask me if I had a crush.

"So… Do you have a crush on anyone Silena?" I had learned not to blush.

"Yes."

"Who?" She said wiggling her eyebrows. The sight was too much. I laughed.

"Well, I talked to him earlier." I sighed. I couldn't help it. "His name is Beckendorf."

"What does he look like?"

"He's tall, and has muscles, though they're not overrated. He has thick black and and chocolate brown eyes and-"

"So you guys talked?" I frowned at being interrupted.

"Yeah. He, um actually already asked me out."

She squealed. I couldn't believe it. I had a boy crazy and just plain crazy, roommate.

And I wouldn't have it any other way.

**PLEASE READ, THIS IS IMPORTANT: ****I need your opinion. I've still got six chapters to do of just dorm rooms. Should I keep doing this, or should I skip doing chapters on that, and just have them all meet? So in reviews say YES if yes, and NO is no. Please give me your opinion. Whatever has more I will do.**


	5. Chapter 5: French-Fry-A-Fi Part 1

**Chapter 4:**

**Ok, so I'm not doing the rest of the dorms. It's just too confusing. Here are the characters and their dorms so you can still know:**

**1A: Percy, Jason**

**2A: Leo, Beckendorf**

**2A: Frank, Nico**

**3A: Connor, Grover**

**4A: Travis, Luke**

**1B: Annabeth, Piper**

**2B: Calypso, Selena**

**3B: Reyna, Drew**

**4B: Clarisse, Thalia**

**5B: Hazel, Rachel**

**So there are all the characters, and they are all going to French-Fry-A-Fi. Sorry for this short chapter.**

**Percy's Pov:**

Jason and I decided to go to French-Fry-A-Fi today. When we got in, there were already some people there.

"Booth or table?" I asked Jason.

"Um… Booth."

I found one. There wasn't one for two, so we sat in a booth made for four. A waitress came over.

"Hello! Welcome to French-Fry-A-Fry! I mean, French-Fi-A-Fry. I mean, sorry, French-Fry-A-Fi." She said slowly. I chuckled.

"Would you like to order anything today?"

"Um, yes please," I said, my eyes reading the menu. "A large fries with a side of burger?"

"Yeah. It _is_ called French-Fry-A-Fi!" She then did a little victory dance. "Yes! I pronounced it right!"

"So medium fries with a side of a burger with extra pickles and ketchup." She jotted it down.

"And can I have a medium fries with a side of a cheeseburger?"

"Alright, you're all set." She started to walk away. "Wait!" She called. "Sorry, drinks?"

**Annabeth Pov:**

We walked down the chilly street. Piper and I were going to French-Fry-A-Fi! It was supposed to be really good.

A boy ran up to us. He was tall with stunning blue eyes and blonde hair.

"Hey, my name's Luke. Have you seen a boy blue eyes, brown hair? His name is Travis. I think I made him mad…"

Just then an egg was cracked over his head.

"Oi!" He yelled. Luke ran after the boy. I giggled.

We continued walking. We got there. Man, it was a sight to take in.

A hispanic boy was waving a drill around to a tall boy with thick black hair. He was yelling about him knowing things about tools too?

A pale boy with black hair and dark circles under his eyes was staring at a chinese dude with a baby face. A punk girl was having what looked like a staring contest with a buff girl who was really tall. There were lots of things going on. I didn't see an empty place to sit.

I did see a booth made for four only occupied by one boy. He had shiny blonde hair and electric blue eyes.

"Piper! Over here!" I yelled over the crowd. I pointed to the booth. Piper nodded.

We worked our way through the crowds.

"Hey! Can I sit here?" I asked the blonde haired boy.

"Yeah, sure." He replied smoothly. I slid into the booth across from him that I thought was empty since I couldn't see it. It wasn't empty.

I bumped into a boy. A really handsome boy.

He had thick, messy black hair. He was tan, and had muscles. His face was symmetrical, and his green eyes danced and waved like a green sea.

I just sat there, breathing softly.

"Hey," he said. I was shook out of my trance.

"Oh! Um, hi." I was really surprised. Boys normally don't leave me breathless.

Across the booth, Piper giggled. The guy with blonde hair and her were talking.

"I'm Percy Jackson," the boy said.

"Annabeth Chase."

Percy smiled at me. Even his teeth were pretty…

_Stop it, Annabeth! You can't fall hard for a boy you just met! It isn't like the movies, love always ends in heartbreak, right? _


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter: 6**

**I'M SO SORRY IT TOOK ME SO LONG TO UPDATE! I'm so sorry! Unfortunately, I can't promise that this time I will update sooner. Fortunately, I CAN promise that I will try. I'm going to focus on Percy and Annabeth now. So here we go, chapter 5!**

**Annabeth Pov:**

_Stop it, Annabeth! You can't fall hard for a boy you just met! It isn't like the movies, love always ends in heartbreak, right?_

But I was falling for him. And he had only said two things to me!

I sat up straight. Percy quickly followed. Across the booth, Piper and the blonde were talking. I knew Piper had a crush a crush on the blonde, and it looked like he had a crush on her too.

Man, when did I know about crushes and love? I knew my answer.

When I met Percy Jackson.

Percy coughed. Piper and the blonde- man, I needed to stop calling him the blonde. They sat up.

"So, what's your name?" I asked the blonde at the same exact time Percy asked Piper. We looked at each other. I giggled. _I am Annabeth Chase! I do not fall for boys, and I do NOT giggle!_ I coughed. Percy smiled at me. The four of us were silent.

"So, my name's Jason Grace." The blonde haired boy said. I knew his name. Finally.

"I'm Piper McLean."

"Percy Jackson," Percy introduced.

"Annabeth Chase."

"Leo Valdez."

We all looked at "Leo Valdez." He was medium height, hispanic, and I recognized him as the one who was fighting with the tall boy earlier.

"What?" He asked. "No one invited me to this party! Really, don't you want it to be fun?" Leo joked.

"Dude, did you upset someone? Tall, black hair?" Leo's smile was wiped off his face. He gulped.

"Um, yeah. I called him a non experienced noob who had no idea what a drill was."

Jason was puzzled. "That's all?"

"Yup. But I managed to lose him."

"Oh. Because he's coming over here, and he looks mad."

"Oh! Thanks! I got to go! Remember, invite me to your next party!" He ran off. A few seconds later the tall boy stormed over.

"Have you seen a short, hispanic boy who doesn't know what the heck a drill is?"

"No," we answered simultaneously.

"Fine," he growled. "But if you see him, tell me."

"Ok," we said. He ran off.

Just then a waiter appeared. She was carrying two drinks. A blue cola and diet pepsi. She placed the blue cola in front of Percy and the pepsi in front of Jason. Percy took a sip.

"Hey! I see you're new to," she paused. "French-Fry-A-Fi," she said slowly. I wondered what that was about. "Anything I can get you?"

"Sprite, please. And can I get a," I looked at the menu. "Large fries with a side of burger?"

"I know right?!" Percy exclaimed.

"I guess a sprite and a small fries with a side of a burger with the pretzel roll!" I said, surprised that was a choice.

"Um," Piper said. "For drinks a water. And a small fries with a side of a veggie burger."

Leo slid into the booth next to Piper. "And I'll have a large fries with a side of," he paused. "THE BACONATOR!"

"Ok! Coming right up!" The waitress walked away.

"Ha!" Jason laughed. "You're wasting your money, dude! There's no way you'll finish a large fries and a baconator!"

"Wanna bet on it?" Leo said and raised an eyebrow.

"Sure."

"How about… fifteen bucks?"

"Deal."

"Great."

The waitress came with our drinks. I took a sip of my sprite. Leo pouted.

"Wait! I didn't order my drink!"

"Ok, what would you like to drink?" She asked.

"An extra large fanta orange soda." He looked at Jason. "Twenty bucks?"

"Absolutely."

Eventually all our food came. We all dug in. Leo devoured his fries, burger, and took big gulps of his orange soda.

"Dude, is there anything you like better than this?" Jason asked.

"Yeah, tacos!" Leo exclaimed. "Duh!" Jason facepalmed.

"What happened to that guy who was chasing you around?" I asked. Leo smiled.

"Yeah, I miss him." Percy joked.

"He's a little… tangled up."

"Leo…" Piper warned.

"Hey! What makes you think I did something!" He shouted. We looked at him skeptically.

"Ok, I trapped him. But so what? He's smart. He can get out."

"Leo, he did." And he looked mad.

"Oh, darn." Leo pointed at Jason. "Don't forget, you owe me twenty bucks."

He ran away, and the tall guy ran after him. After a second of complete silence from all of us, we laughed.

First day here, and I have to say. I made some pretty good friends.

**So hopefully I will update sooner next time. Also, look at the characters in Chapter 4. Who's Pov should I do it in next? It can be anyone in the story. In case you were confused, the tall boy was Beckendorf. And also, do you want someone else in the story who isn't? I was thinking about making the waitress someone… **


	7. A N, I'm Sorry

I'm sorry, but I have had writers block for this story for a long time. I can't update, with everything going on, and tons of story ideas. If you give me an idea, I might update again. But as for right now, this story is on hold. I just have so many other ideas for other stories that I'm afraid I will lose, and for this one I have nothing. Please check out:

But What About Annabeth?

Heroes Of Who (Ending Soon)

The TARDIS Effect (Coming Soon)


End file.
